


You Saved Me

by ArtsyWrites123



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: CPR, Can be bromance or romance (you choose), Character death but happy ending, Liam is a Good Friend, Teen Wolf, Theo is hurt, Thiam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyWrites123/pseuds/ArtsyWrites123
Summary: The world slows down as he takes in the scene in front of him. He watches as Theo falls to the floor."He's dead." Masons words feel like a punch in the gut. There's nothing he can do. He can't save him.(Character death, but don't worry it's a happy ending.)





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Go easy on me please I tried my best!

Liam waits patiently outside the school. The cool fall night air sending a chill through his body. 

"Okay are we going in or not?" Theo says, his voice laced with impatience. 

It had been easier than Liam had originally intended to get Theo to come along. Liam didn't even need to ask twice before the chimera had jumped into his truck and was ready to take off. 

Liam was grateful because he didn't want to ask Mason or even Corey to come. It's too dangerous. 

Scott had given him the task of stopping a couple of hunters that were inside the school. Not a hard job, but Liam didn't want to risk going in alone. 

He turns his attention back to Theo, who is shifting from foot to foot. "Be patient, we can't just barge in!" Liam whisper/yells. 

Theo sighs. He starts to regret coming. He was enjoying a nice nap in his truck before Liam's phone call had woken him up. But, of course he said yes. For some reason, he just couldn't let Liam do this alone. 

"Listen, its dark out here. It's also dark in there. We clearly have an advantage over two or theee hunters." Theo crosses his arms and smirks when Liam seems to be convinced that he's right. 

"Okay, we will go in...but stay close and don't do anything unnecessary." Liam says and carefully walks into the school. Theo follows, silently shutting the door behind them. 

Liam walks silently down the dark hall. Periodically looking back to make sure that Theo is still there. He is of course, but Liam just has to keep checking. 

Eventually they make it to the library. Liam stops at the doorway to see if he can hear any heart beats. After only hearing silence he walks into the library with Theo following.

They are about mid way into the room when Theo hears it. 

A gun being cocked. 

Liam heard it too because at the same time he hears something that he must have missed. A single heart beat. Faint enough to be disguised. 

Liam looks down and sees a red dot pointed right at this chest. 

"Liam move!" Theo yells and slams his own body into Liam's right when the gun goes off. 

Liam hits the ground with so much force that it disorients him for a moment. He feels his torso to see if he's been shot or not. Then he feels a hot substance on his hand. He brings it up to his face and sees that its blood. 

Panic shoot through his body as he jerks up and tries to find the wound. It only takes him a second to realize that it's not his blood. 

It's coming from the person on the ground next to him. 

"Theo!" He says as he quickly turns theo over so that he's facing him. 

"I'll be alright." Theo says, holding his shoulder that's oozing blood. 

"No you clearly won't be..." Liam is cut off by the sound of boots walking towards them. He turns and sees Gabe with a gun in his hands. 

"Don't worry Liam, I've got a bullet for you too." He says laughing a little. He brings the gun up. 

Liam doesn't hesitate to rush toward him. It doesn't take long for Liam to disarm him and have him pinned to the ground. Throwing punches that land perfectly on Gabes face.

Liam can feel all of his anger rushing up and he punches faster, and harder. Gabe has a look of terror in his eyes when Liam brings his fist back, about to deliver a punch that could very well kill or severely injure him. 

At that moment a weak voice calls for Liam. "Liam, don't do something unnecessary." 

Liam stops and looks at Gabe before hitting him just enough to knock him out. 

He stands up. Silently repeating his montra. The Sun, The Moon, and The Truth. Then he turns to Theo, only to have his heart drop. 

It's a sudden realization that the bullet had some kind of poison in it. 

He rushes over to the chimera that's coughing up blood. His face is pale and his arm doesn't seem to be healing as fast as it should. 

Theo knew that it was poison as soon as the bullet had hit. It was the burning sensation that alerted him. 

His lungs feel like they're on fire and his body is kind of numb, sadly it's not numb enough to block the overwhelming pain. 

Liam kneels by theo and looks at him with despair. 

"Come on! We need to get you to Deaton." Liam says panicking. He grabs Theo's other arm and tries to lift him up. 

Theo yelps in pain and falls back down. "It's okay Liam, just go." Theo says. Black blood has started running down from his nose. 

Theo laughs. Liam looks at him like he's insane. "Why are you laughing! We need to get you help!" Liam exclaims. 

Theo shakes his head. He knows that it's too late. He can feel hiself slipping. He's laughing though because of course it would be because of Liam. 

It's ironic to him. Scott and his goody-two-shoes pack did this to him. They made him care. And the bad part is that they changed him so much that he isn't even mad that they made him care. 

"Liam I'm dying." Theo says blankly. As soon as he lets the words leave his mouth, it's sinks in that he actually dying. We won't be walking out of this school. He feels tears prick at his eyes as he closes them. He can cry. He can't show how scared he is. 

He tries to sit up but liam stops him. Without a word Liam grasps Theo's wrist and black veins form. Theo let's out a breath of relief as soon as some of the pain fades. 

He starts to cough up more blood and he can feel his eye lids getting heavy. 

"Theo don't do this!" Liam says shaking him slightly, trying to keep his eyes open. 

Liam frantically takes out his phone and dials Scott's number. He sets the phone down and put it on speaker. Then he turns his attention to Theo. 

But it's too late. Liam puts his head to his chest and listens for a heartbeat. Noting is there. 

Liam screams in pain. Emotional pain. He feels tears stream down his face. 

"This is Scott, leave a message and I'll get back to you." He grand his phone and throws it across the room. His anger, sadness, grief, and every other emotion contributing to his I.E.D.

He hears two heart beats and the sound of foot steps coming his way fast. He looks up when he notices two people rushing into the room. 

Mason and Corey.

"Liam! Thank god you're alright!" Mason exclaims running toward him. He stops dead in his tracks when he examines the scene in front of him. He quickly runs over to Liam. 

"What happened?" 

"He died. It was poison." That was all liam could get out. He felt empty. 

"Start CPR." 

Mason and Liam look at Corey who is standing behind mason. 

"It's 30 to 2." Corey states. 

"Come do it then! Save him!" Liam yells. Corey steps back. 

"No liam you do it. You can deliver more powerful compressions. Don't worry about breaking ribs. He'll heal." 

Liam looks at Corey for a second before kneeling in postition next the theo. He places his shaky hands on Theo's chest. 

"I'll count for you." Mason states. Looking at his best friend. Liam nods his head and begins. 

".....28,29,30." Liam stops compressions and tilts Theo's head back so he can give him breaths. He cringes when the blood from Theo's mouth gets on his own mouth but he doesn't take time to wipe it off. 

He has to save him. 

Liam continues this for seven cycles. Theo makes no movement. His heart remains silent. Liam can feel his own heart breaking. 

"He's dead. There's nothing you can do." Mason says sadly. 

Liam shakes his head. "One more time." He says and starts compressions again. 

Mason puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. "Liam...come on you need to-" 

"One more time! Let me try to save him one more time!" Liam exclaims, shaking off masons hand. 

Mason steps back. 

Liam feels the sweat coming off of him, he's tired, but he won't stop. Not yet. 

He finishes the compressions and moves onto the breaths. One, two. He counts silently inside his head. Still no movement. 

He exhales a shaky breath and leans back. 

Then he hears it. A faint beat. 

Then in an instant Theo shoots up into a setting position. Coughing up blood and gasping. 

There eyes meet for a split second. 

"What happened?" Theo asks, his voice weak. 

"Liam saved you." Corey says. 

Theo looks at Liam and puts two and two together. 

"Thank you." Theo says. 

"I did nothing really. Corey is the one who thought of CPR." 

"No. You saved me."


End file.
